


Sharing

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ Me and Thee 100 Community drabble challenge 335: Share and Share Alike</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Me and Thee 100 Community drabble challenge 335: Share and Share Alike

They had talked long into the night and woke in tangled sheets. With firm strokes and soft moans, mingled with regret and forgiveness, they’d decided they were grateful. Kira had taught them a lot. Had pushed boundaries they hadn't known existed. But they’d pushed back and erupted like stars being born. She'd nearly destroyed Starskyandhutch, yet they’d emerged stronger. A woman would never come between them again. If need be, they'd share. With anyone else, it was only sex. The sharing of bodies for physical pleasure. What they had with each other was far more intimate. They shared souls.


End file.
